Negi Springfield/Magic Powers
P﻿﻿owers and Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Negi has become an adept combatant thanks to his training with Ku Fei; his skills became sharper from actual combat experience with adversaries such as Kotarou and Fate. His skill was enough to allow him to defeat an experienced gladiator without having to resort to using magic with ease. Through the usage of his "Raiten Taisou II", or "Perpetual Lightning Form" has shown himself to be able to fight on par with Rakan, who is said to be unmatched in unarmed combat. Even with his magical abilities disabled and his physical abilities weakened, Negi was still able to counter an assault from Ku Fei while she was using her Pactio Artifact, despite the latter's own immense martial arts skills and fighting experience. It was revealed in the final chapter that Negi engages Ku Fei in fighting tournaments on a regular basis, implying that his hand-to-hand skills have improved even further in his later years. Enhanced Speed: Even before learning Chinese Martial Arts, Negi has repeatedly shown himself to be a very agile fighter. Negi has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and he can instantly counterattack right after. He is able to strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession. His speed also allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements or blocking difficult and otherwise fatal strikes. His speed improved even further after learning Instantaneous Movement (and its air step version, Void Movement) allowing him to easily outmaneuver and outpace most opponents. The second form of Raiten Taisou allows him to move and think at the speed of lightning (150 km/s), far surpassing the speed of even the powerhouse Jack Rakan, who is renowned for his legendary physical abilities. Enhanced Strength: Negi's strength is admirable, he is able to go blow for blow against the likes of Rakan and Fate. Negi has shown to have surprising strength, even before training with both Kū Fei and Eva. In one instance Negi was able to break through Fate's magical shield during the Kyoto incident, albiet with his hand made of stone due to petrification at the time. He demonstrated the same strength in the magic world at the gateport, he, after recovering from a fatal wound was able to break through Fate's shield and land yet another strike on him, this time without any petrification, proving it was no fluke. After Negi acquired Magia Erebea, when in his “Sim Fabricatus Ab Incendio form”, his strength is increased to an inhuman level, allowing him to fight on par with Fate and even overpower him in some instances. At the Gravekeeper's palace, after Negi was nearly corrupted, and he made Magia Erebea part of himself, he gained a tremendous boost in strength (and all other abilities too), being able to send strikes that were according to Fate, able to rival Jack Rakan's. Genius-Level Intellect: Negi has shown himself to be remarkably intelligent, analytical, perceptive, and deductive especially for a boy his age. This is shown by the fact that despite being 10 years old, he is able to qualify as a high school teacher. Negi is also capable of teaching advanced academic classes, despite his work as a mage in training. Aside from that, Negi appears to be able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. This was best displayed during his fight with Jack Rakan, when he managed to fight the latter to a draw thanks to a series of elaborate battle strategies that involved the use of numerous 'Trump Cards'. Negi's intellect is one of the key skills of his leadership abilities. It was Negi who came up with the plan to defeat Chao using the entire school in the Mahora Fest event using the Mars Attack Vs Mage Order event as a cover. Negi has also said that he has created a plan to save the magical world. Which no one else has been able to do, not even Fate or Kurt Godel who are both renowned for their great intelligence. Swordsmanship Specialist: Negi has been shown using a short sword several times, and wields Asuna's artifact, the "Ensis Exorcizans," with sufficient skill to overmatch Rakan's "Ho Heros Meta Chilion Prosopon" in their fight, but it might just be because of the "Ensis Exorcizans"'s innate magic disruption/cancellation abilities. However, he is still shown to be skilled with a sword as he displays great use of his magical sword Ensis Exsequens. Though he has called his version imperfect and not yet mastered compared to his Master's (Eva). He is shown to skilled enough to battle Fate in an intense close range and high-speed sword battle. Master Magic Spell Caster: Negi has shown time and time again that he is talented at using advanced spells and incantation like "Kiliape Astrape" and techniques like Magia Erebea. He is also an expert at developing new spells (thunder god spear: titan slayer) and new ways of using old spells (Ōka Hōken). He is also an expert at delayed spells, being able to use them as effective surprise attacks in combat, which is considered a highly advanced and difficult skill to master. *'Wind Element and Lightning Element Specialist': Negi has a strong affinity for wind and lightning magic. He is well known for using wind and lightning magic and can learn spells of these elements perhaps faster than anything else. And can easily become extremely efficient in using them. He mastered the high-level long-range spell Jupiter's Storm of Thunder which combines both wind and lightning magic before he had any combat experience or training. Also, his affinity for wind and lightning element give him speed and reflexes (respectively) beyond that of a normal human being. Enhanced Physical Capabilities: Due to his recent transformation to "something that cannot be called human" Negi's physical abilities reached new heights, his strength surpasses that of Jack Rakan, his endurance is now so high that he no longer needs to enter his lighting form in order to take hits from the likes of Fate, his regenerative abilities now allow him to heal from any wound instantly the same as Evangeline, and finally his reflexes also evolved. Pactio *'Pactio: Magistrulus Magi': Negi's artifact, Mile Vincula (Latin: The Thousand Bonds), looks similar to a passport. One side contains the Pactio cards of every Pactio he's formed as the Magister, while the other has a slot for holding a single card. By inserting one of the Pactio cards into that slot and calling the word "Adeat" again, the Mile Vincula transforms into the artifact of that ministra. While transformed, it gains all the powers the original has, which Negi demonstrates in chapter 241 by using Asuna's Ensis Exorcizans in sword form in a sword clash with Jack Rakan and his artifact. With the blades against one another, Negi slowly pushed his through Jack's, proving its magic-canceling abilities are very real as Jack's began to melt like butter and was sliced in two with ease. Additionally, by calling the word "abeat" only once the artifact returns to it's original form, where Negi can swap the card in the slot with a different one or call "abeat" again to return it to card form. Negi received this by making a Temporary Pactio with Theodora, Third Princess of Hellas Empire. However, because the Temporary Pactio was meant only to last until the end of the Ostia Tournament, the contract has now ended and the Mile Vincula can no longer be used. Also due to the card's frightening power because the bonds he has the more equipment. Plus this pactio fits perfectly and is ironic to negi's views. Spells Basic Spells *'Sagitta Magica' (魔法の射手（サギタ・マギカ）, Sagita Magika, Magic Archer): One of the most basic attack spells, but also very versatile. The caster creates a number of elemental magic missiles and fires them at the target. The number can vary from just one to at least one thousand and one arrows, but in the manga is usually a prime number. Negi primarily uses Light arrows that cause explosive damage, Lightning arrows that paralysis the target if they hit in addition to the damage they do, Wind arrows which usually do not inflict damage but instead bind the target and currently Darkness arrows which has the same effect has light arrows. Negi also realizes that one can use their entire body to cast Sagitta Magica, and combines this with a full-body tackle. *'Evocatio' (Summon) is a spell used to summon spirits to aid the user in battle. This spell is similar to how Eastern mages utilize talismans in order to summon demons to assist them. These elemental spirits that serve the caster can be directed to attack or capture an enemy. *'Refectio' (活力全快 (レフェクティオー), Refekutiō, Recovery): After studying non-stop for 3 days and escaping from Library Island, Negi's students were too tired and drowsy to focus. By using a flower as a catalyst, Negi casts a spell which refreshes their minds and made them more alert. This allows them to concentrate on the 2nd year midterm exams and help the class attain the highest average on said midterms. *'Fila Nigra Promissiva' (フィーラ・ニグラ・プロミッシーワ, Fīra Nigura Puromisshīwa, Self Sealing Spell): This spell was used by Negi to disable his ability to use magic for three days, in order to help his students study for the upcoming final exams. It's probably possible to change the number of days (or possibly days to weeks, etc) by altering the incantation (changing tria into unum and tres into unus could probably seal the user's magic for only one day). *'Extrasensoria Perceptio' (超感覚知覚, Extrasensory Perception): Also known as ESP, is basic cognitive magic to perceive the outside world. When referring to perception outside the world it means outside the realm of the "normal" senses (sight, hearing, touch, smell, taste). This means telepathy, clairvoyance, perceiving future events among the various abilities. Wind Spells *'Flans Exarmatio' (風花 武装解除（フランス・エクサルマティオー）, Furansu Ekusarumatiō, Windflower Disarmament) is a spell that blows off, with a powerful wind, items attached to the opponent's body. Clothing and other light things are changed into flower petals. The sole purpose is to disarm an opponent of weapons, so no matter how strong the wind is, it will not blow away the opponent herself. When Negi sneezes and blows off the clothes of Asuna and friends, this is the explosion of this magic. *'Flans Saltatio Pulverea' (風花 風塵乱舞（フランス・サルタティオ・プルウェレア）, Furansu Sarutatio Puruwerea), Windflower Dust Storm) - Causes a powerful wind to blow in the direction cast. First used by Negi to put out the fire spell cast by Chigusa Amagasaki when she kidnapped Konoka Konoe for the first time during the Kyoto Trip Arc. Later, he used it to create a smokescreen of water spray to reach Konoka. *'Deflexio' (風楯（デフレクシオ）, Defurekushio, Wind Shield) is a simple anti-physical protective magic. While its actual defensive capabilities are low compared to Flans Paries Aerialis, it is much more long-lasting and can be maintained indefinitely. *'Flans Paries Aerialis' (風花 風障壁（フランス・バリエース・アエリアーリス）, Furansu Bariēsu Aeriārisu), Windflower Wind Barrier) is a defensive shield spell which surrounds the mage and can stop a 10-ton truck. Usually, an incantation is required to disable the barrier. *'Flans Paries Venti Vertentis' (風花旋風 風障壁（フランス・パリエース・ウェンティ・ウェルテンティス）, Furansu Pariēsu Wenti Werutentisu, Windflower Whirlwind, Barrier of Wind) is a defensive spell that creates a tornado around the mage, using the intense air currents as a protection against outside threats. This effect can last from two too three minutes. *'Vente' (風よ（ウェンテ）, Wente,Wind) is a simple training spell that creates a sudden gust of wind. While lacking in force, it can, for example, reduce momentum while falling and soften landings, making it useful in unexpected situations – suddenly being transported four thousand meters into the air, for instance. *'Nebula Hypnotica' (眠りの霧（ネブラ・ヒュプノーテエイカ）, Nebura Hyupunōteeika, Mists of Sleep) is a spell which creates a mist capable of making all opponents caught inside it to fall asleep. Lightning Spells *'Fulguratio Albicans' (白き雷(フルグラティオー・アルビカンス), Furuguratiō Arubikansu, White Lightning): A powerful blast of electricity from the caster's palm. It is very powerful against living targets, but not as effective against inanimate objects. *'Iaculatio Fulgoris' (雷の投擲(ヤクラーティオー・フルゴーリス), Yakurātiō Furugōrisu, Lightning Spears): A spell that attacks by releasing electrically charged magical javelins. Because the projectiles released are javelins and not arrows, each one of them is stronger than an arrow of thunder, and has greater physical destructive power. However, because they mimic the shape of a javelin, they are easier to dodge than its direct version "Fulguratio Albicans". *'Iovis Tempestas Fulguriens' (雷の暴風(ヨウィス・テンペスタース・フルグリエンス), Yowisu Tenpesutāsu Furuguriensu, Jupiter's Storm Of Thunder): This is one of the most powerful long-range magic attacks. The caster combines Wind and Thunder magic and unleashes them at the enemy in a massive storm of destructive energy. *'Dios Tukos' (雷の斧(ディオス・テュコス), Diosu Tyukosu, Axe of Lightning): A medium-range but powerful Lightning-element attack that is invoked in Ancient Greek, as opposed to Latin. The caster makes a downward-sweeping motion and hits the target with a massive electrical attack. *'Chīliaplē Astrapē' (千の雷(キーリプル・アストラペー), Kīripuru Asutorapē, Thousand Thunderbolts): An extremely destructive, wide-range spell, widely considered to be among the most powerful lightning spells in existence. A test of an incomplete version by Negi Springfield vaporized half of a floating boulder 100m long and reduced the rest to melting slag. Because of its wide area of effect, typically the Thousand Thunderbolts is reserved for use against entire armies at once unless focused. *'Lightning Decoy': Negi creates a clone of himself made out of lightning, that is able to fool the enemy. *'Thousand-Decoy Barrier': Negi creates a thousand lighting clones to attack, block or shield from attacks, and distract the enemy. *'Chiha Yaburu Ikazuchi' (千磐破雷): An original spell created by Negi, achieved via Magia Erebea's Raiten Taisō form. This spell is used by Negi charge electrical energy around him and making a full body tackle with high destructive power. *'Byakuraishō' (白雷掌, lit. "White Lightning Palm"): An original spell created by Negi, achieved via Magia Erebea's Actus Noctis Erebeae from. This is used by absorbing Fulguratio Albicans using Dextra Stagnans than releasing it using Dextra Emittam after making physical contact with the target. *'Dios Lonchē Titanoktonon' (雷神槍 「巨神ころし」（ディオス・ロンケーイ 「ティタノクトノン」）; Diosu Ronkēi Titanokutonon; Thunder Deity Spear: "Titan-Slayer"): This spell combines the enormous magical power of "Kilipil Astrape" with the magical spear created by "Iaculatio Fulgoris," resulting in a gigantic magical spear crackling with the raw power of the greatest lightning magic. He used it as his 4th "Trump Card" against Rakan at the Final Round. *'Halebarda Fulgoris' (魔杖雷鉾槍化（ハレバルダ・フルゴーリス）, Harebaruda Furugōrisu, Magic Staff Lightning Halberd): This spell allows Negi to channel lightning through his staff and change it into a Halberd of lightning which has the power to break through an army of demons. *'Kokuryū Raigō' (黒龍雷迎, lit. The Advent of the Black Dragon's Lightning): An original spell created by Negi, achieved via Magia Erebea's beast mode which is used by Negi absorbing the Thousand Thunderbolts (Khiliarkhou Astrape) spell using Dextra Stagnans than releasing it using Dextra Emittam after making physical contact with the target, releasing black lightning that has enough power to damage the opponent and the surrounding area. *'Titanoktonon II: Iaculatio Vortices Tempestatis' (巨神ころしⅡ 「暴風の螺旋槍」（ティタノクトノン 「ヤクラーティオー・ウォルティキス・テンペスターティス」）, Titanokutonon II`「Yakurātiō Worutikisu Tenpesutātisu」, Titan-Slayer II: Windstorm Spiral Spear): This original spell merges the magical power of Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens with the magical spear of "Iaculatio Fulgoris," creating a giant, electrified spiraled dart. Ice Spells *'Ensis Exsequens' (断罪の剣 （エンシス・エクセクエンス）, Enshisu Ekusekuensu, Sword of Conviction): A high-level attack spell used by Evangeline and Negi, so far shown to be uninchanted. When invoked, the caster's desired hand is wrapped with magical energy, which stabs outward in the direction of the outstretched fingertips in the rough approximate form of a blade. In terms of its effects, Ensis Exsequens causes damage by instantly converting matter from a solid (or liquid) into a gas, via a violent phase transition in order to attack its target; any living opponent caught within such an effect would thus be instantly vaporized and killed. Fire Spells *'Incendium Gehennae' (奈落の業火(インケンディウムゲヘナエ), Inkendiumu Gehenae, Hellfire Conflagration): A Fire and Darkness-element spell which appears to create a large explosion of black flames at the target area. It traps the victim in a tornado of the black flames. Reinforcement Spells *'Cantus Bellax' (戦いの歌（カントゥス・ベラークス）, Kantusu Berākusu, Song of Battle): A form of physical reinforcement used by a mage in preparation for close combat. Aside from providing a long-lasting anti-physical shield, this magic also exponentially increases muscle tension, allowing greater power, speed, and endurance; it also increases the flexibility of muscles and tendons to prevent the mage damaging himself from overexertion. In addition, the mage’s reflexes are enhanced by a moderate increase in the stimulation of the nervous system. Previously, Negi had to forcibly make a contract with himself to divert large amounts of mana back to his own body – magic based on the Pactio‘s mana supply system. This is the completed form of the technique which Eva taught him. *'Melodia Bellax' (戦いの旋律 (メローディア・ベラークス), Merōdia Berākusu, Melody of Battle): A more advanced form of Cantus Bellax used to achieve extremely high agility by supplying mana to all parts of the body. *'Vis Maxima' (最大出力(ウィース・マーキシマ), Wīsu Mākihima, Maximum Output): The spell to draw out the maximum performance of reinforcement magic such as Cantus Bellax. Due to the increase in mana upkeep requirements, the duration of this spell is fairly short. Movement Techniques *'Shundō' (瞬動, Instant Movement): A movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. This is used by concentrating ki or magic power into the feet to get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. It's important that when going from point A to point B that you hold to the ground with the inside of your feet or you will simply trip. *'Koku Shundō' (虚空瞬動, Void Instant Movement): A form of instant movement that allows the user to use instant movement on the air by bouncing off it. *'Raisoku Shundō' (雷速瞬動, lit. Lightning-speed Instant Movement): An original spell created by Negi, achieved via Magia Erebea's Raiten Taisō form. It is a type of Shundo that enables Negi to move in the speed of lightning, which is relatively 150 km/s (about 93 miles/second). During his fight with Rakan, this was Negi's 2nd Trump Card. Magia Erebea :Magia Erebea (闇の魔法 (マギア・エレベア), Magia Erebea, lit. Dark Magic): This is a forbidden technique created by Evangeline A.K. McDowell over a period of 10 years, in which the user absorbs offensive magic designed to harm the enemy into his own body, to the point where it fuses with their very soul. The technique feeds on the user's body and soul, but in return the user gains power many times that of any ordinary person. *'Actus Noctis Erebeae' (夜と闇の型(アクトゥス・ノクティス・エレペアエ), Akutusu Nokutisu Erebea), Form of the Dark Night): This is the natural form the caster assumes when Magia Erebea is active. In this form, the caster's complexion darkens as their body generates a dark miasma. Glowing markings ripple throughout their body and, as the magic intensifies, the caster begins to turn into a monster. It's while in this form, that the caster can absorb and stockpile magical spells for later use. *'Agilitas Fulminis' (疾風迅雷（アギリタース・フルミニス）, Agiritāsu Furuminisu, Lightning Speed): By absorbing Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens, the mage gains extreme agility in exchange for lower defensive capabilities. The mage’s movements become electrified, allowing for stunning physical attacks. Projectile attacks can be deflected by an air current magic shield. *'Sim Fabricatus Ab Incendio' (獄炎煉我（シム・ファブリカートゥス・アブ・インケンディオー）, Shimu Faburikātusu Abu Inkendiō), lit. Hell's Refining Fire) is the form that takes the magic power from "Flames of Hell (Incendium Gehennae)" into one’s flesh and fuses it with the spirit. In doing so, the caster’s flesh gains powerful hardness and resistance to heat. *'Raiten Taisō' (雷天大壮, lit. Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor): This is the form that takes the power from "Thousand Lightning Bolts (Kilipl Astrapê)" into one’s flesh and fuses it with the spirit. In doing so, the caster becomes a mass of electrically charged particles. *'Raiten Taisō 2' (雷天大壮 2, lit. Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor II): Powered by two "Kilipil Astrape" spells, this form enables Negi to assume a "constant lightning form" and grants an added bonus of accelerated thought processes and increased physical maneuverability. It was used as Negi's 3rd "Trump Card" during his fight against Rakan. *'Negica Magia Erebea: Shōheki Hakaishō Shisaku Gogō' (ネギ流闇の魔法　障壁破壊掌試作伍号, lit. Negi-Style Dark Magic Barrier Destruction Palm, Experimental Version Five): An original spell created by Negi, achieved via Magia Erebea. This is done by Negi turning his hand into the one gained by Magia Erebea's beast mode, allowing Negi to break any barrier, even the barrier given to the disciples of the Lifemaker. Mahōken Mahōken (魔法拳, Magic Fist) is Negi's signature combat technique, which supplements his oriental martial arts with Western magic, creating the following magical-based fighting techniques *'Fūka Hōken' (風華崩拳, lit. Crushing Fist of Majestic Winds): This technique supplements his striking hand with numerous wind-elemental Sagitta Magica that release upon contact. *'Ōka Hōken' (桜華崩拳, lit. Crushing Fist of Majestic Cherry Blossoms): This technique supplements his striking hand with light-elemental Sagitta Magica for an electrified physical strike. This spell was strong enough to damage Takamichi considerably. *'Raika Hōken' (雷華崩拳, lit. Crushing Fist of Majestic Lightning): This magic-based striking technique supplements with striking hand with lightning-elemental Sagitta Magica. This move is powerful enough to send Takamichi flying but it wasn't enough to damage him considerably. *'Ōkasōshō, Taikō Chōgyosei' (桜華槍衝 太公釣魚勢, lit. Piercing Lance of Cherry Blossom Majesty, Archduke Angler Dominator): Similar to Ōka Hōken but Negi uses the lightning element Sagitta Magica's through his staff instead of his fist causing piercing damage. Martial Arts Techniques Negi learned to styles of Chinese Martial Arts from Ku Fei. First, Hakkeshō (八卦掌) an internal/soft style which specializes in free-flowing stances designed to maneuver around an opponent, and using full rotations of the body to deflect an opponent’s attack, using the same motion to increase the power of a counter strike. Second, Hakkyokuken (八極拳) an external/hardstyle that emphasizes simple, direct, explosive strength at close range. Together with the two of these together allow Negi to have a great balance in his fighting. Hakkyokuken *'Tenshinkoda' (転身胯打): A technique where Negi spins to avoid his enemy's punch to get with their guard. While turning towards them he sends a backhand towards their face. *'Rokutaikai Chō' (六大開「頂」): A technique where Negi grabs the wrist of the opponent to drag them into close quarters with him. This easily allows him to launch another quick attack that will be difficult to dodge, like Kakuda Chōchū. *'Hachi Dai Shōshiki: Zesshō - Tsutenhō' (八大招式 絶招 通天砲, lit. Eight Large Maneuver: Special Technique - Sky-Reaching Cannon): A technique, where Negi uses both his hands to knock his opponent's launched fist downward, then places their palm on their stomach before launching an upward punch that launches their opponent upward. *'Honshin Fukko' (金剛八式　翻身伏虎, lit. Crouching Tiger Descend): A technique where Negi will begin to somersault. He then comes spinning down, performing a horizontal chop on his opponent from above, seemingly using the momentum gained in the previous fall to increase the force behind his strike. Originally named Honshin Kōryū (翻身降龍, lit. Flipping Dragon Descend) in Shonen Magazine release. *'Kōkaimon' (硬開門, lit. Hard Open Gate): A technique where Negi smashes his elbow into his opponent causing powerful blunt damage. *'Haō Sekkō' (覇王折江, lit. Tyrannical Crooked River): A technique where he attacks the opponent with a double-fisted strike. Negi used it with Magia Erebea's Raiten Taisō form by charging electrical energy around both fists to enhance the strike. *'Kyūho Chūken' (弓歩沖拳, lit. BowStep Fist Thrust): A technique where Negi steps forward and with the thrust of his body initiates a hard punch. This technique can be enhanced by using one Lightning Sagitta Magica arrow to add considerable power to his punch. *'Kakuda Chōchū' (鶴打頂肘, lit. Beckoning Strike, Pinnacle Elbow): A technique where Negi steps into the body of the opponent and sharply elbows them in the chest. Negi likes to enhance this attack with lightning through either a Sagitta Magica or Magia Erebea's Raiten Taisō form. With the lightning enhanced elbow strike into the targets chest, it discharges lighting causing piercing and blunt damage. *'Gaimon Chōchū' (外門頂肘, lit. Outer Gate Elbow Thrust): A technique where Negi elbows his opponent in the stomach and enhanced with lightning. *'Sayū Kōkaimon' (左右硬開門, lit. Left-Right Hard Open Gate): A technique where he holds his hands forward in front of him on top of one another in a manner that appears similar to a triangle, deflecting his opponent's strike, then he launches an elbow strike into his opponent's abdomen. Hakkeshō *'Sōtōshō' (双撞掌, lit. Dual Striking Palms): *'Gokuen Hozan Takutenshō' (獄炎崩山托天掌, lit. Hellfire Mountain-Crushing, Heaven-Bearing Palm): A single heavy palm thrust to the chest of the opponent. Negi enhanced the power of the technique by using it in Magia Erebea's Sim Fabricatus Ab Incendio form. The spell hits the target with a close-range heatwave. Reference Category:Character's Magic Powers